chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Horse
(The Stead of the Heavens) CR 9 NG Large Magical Beast (Extraplanar, Air) Initiative: +7 Senses: Darkvision 120ft, Know Alignment, low-light vision, Perception +16 DEFENSE ACs: KAC: 23 EAC: 21 CMan: 31 (+3 Dex, +10/8 Natural armor) HP: 131 Fort: +12 Ref: +10 Will: +9 OFFENSE Speed: 60ft, Fly 120ft (Perfect) Attack '''(melee): 2 hooves+16 (3D6+16 Kinetic (Bashing + Electric), Arc 1D6) '''Special attack: '''Breath Weapon, Bucking, Flying Charge '''Space: '''10ft '''Reach: '''10 ft ''STATISTICS'' STR +7 DEX +3 CON +5 INT +3 WIS +4 CHA +5 '''Feats: Mobility, Flyby Attack, Jet Dash, Improved Initiative, Iron Will Skill: Acrobatics +15, Mysticism +15, Perception +16, Sense Motive +16, Survival +16 Special Quality: '''Shift Planes ''Special Abilities''' '''Breath Weapon '(Su): As a standard action once every 1D4 rounds, the Dragon horse can breathe out a particular effect within a 30ft cone. The first effect, and more direct, is to deal 10D6+9 Energy (Cold) damage to anyone who failed a Reflex DC 20 save, still dealing half the damage to those who succeed it. The second possible effect is to fill the air with a thick mist which cannot even be pierced by darkvision which lasts for 1 minutes and cannot be dispelled. This mist spreads further by 5 feet per round. The final possible effect is to create a blast of severe wind, which pushes back any target in the cone to the end of the cone and knocks down or throws off-kilter anyone who fails a Fortitude DC 20 save. Succeeding on the save still forces you to move back, but you remain standing. The save DC for these abilities are Constitution-based. 'Bucking '(Su): As a Reaction when being flanked from behind, the Dragon horse can buck, making an attack roll at +14. If the attack is successful, the target takes 2D6+16 Kinetic (Bashing) damage and is pushed back 5 feet. On a critical hit, the target is pushed back 10 feet and knocked down or thrown off-kilter. 'Flying Charge '(Ex): A Dragon horse suffers no penalty from using the Charge action, and gaina +4 Insight bonus to damage rolls when it charges while flying. 'Shift Plane '(Su): A Dragon horse can shift plane once a day, being able to travel from the Plane of air to the Prime Material plane, the Ethereal or Astral plane or the Underworld. The Dragon horse can carry two beings with it during this travel, as long as they are mounted on its back. Description A Dragon horse has no relation to actual dragons, not even being a close relative to them. They are named this way due to their ability to fly through the air without wings and their strange breath-like powers. They are immense, horse-like creatures that are of a single colour, including their eyes. They can stand up to 8 feet tall and more than 16 feet long. Their pelt is always a colour of the sky, from darkest black of the night to a pure white of a cloudy summer day. As many creatures of the Elemental Plane of air, Dragon horses often adhere to the *Reason* of *Freedom*. Dragon horse can eat almost any plants to sustain itself, but they can also "eat" clouds to extract nutrient from them. Dragon horse are fairly solitary creatures, only mating one every few years, living in mated pair for three years until their foal is ready to live on its own. For people who respect their *Reason* or are generally good-aligned, Dragon horse are peaceful and playful, even letting some people ride them for the sheer pleasure of it. They can have long discussions with some visitors as well, especially to get news from the outside world, which they do not care for, but enjoy the strangeness of. Evil creatures and those who oppose their *Reason* will, however, be faced with the fierce determination of the Dragon horse, who will protect itself and the freedom of others. While they are solitary and prefer to remain free, many Dragon horse have realized that the Efreeti are a serious threat to their lifestyle, and decided to assist the Djinni. While there is no real difference in the species, those Dragon horse are a bit more aggressive and served for many generation as the mounts of the Djinni Dervishes in their war against the Efreet. The truly free Dragon horse look upon these brothers and sisters with sadness, but understand their sacrifice is necessary for the continued freedom of all the creatures of the Plane of air. Tactics Dragon horse might not be aggressive, but they are highly protective of their freedom and others of their kind. While they are generally solitary, if someone would be to attack them while they are rearing their young, they will often use an ultrasonic scream to call others of their kind to their help as well. The Dragon horse is highly intelligent as well, therefore will use its breath weapon in the most effective way possible, preventing enemies from using their ranged weapons with its mist, gathering foes together and blasting them with cold air or simply knocking them down to be able to run away. The Dragon horse also will often position itself as to attract someone to attack it in the back so it can buck the creature away from it. Worst comes to worst, a Dragon horse will use its plane shifting ability to escape a fight it cannot win. Dragon horse naturally despise all Evil creatures and will generally not stand them to live and might assist Good creatures if they are willing to let the Dragon horse live freely. Djinn Cavalry barding Dragon horse that train and fight with the djinn are generally equipped with a rather advanced barding which combines light-weight materials and advanced technology to protect them. This barding first grants a bonus of +2 to the KAC and +3 to the EAC for the Dragon horse. It comes with two attachment: a basic deflective upgrade which grants a '''DR '''of 5/- and a 15 Churchill powerfield, granting 15 temporary HP and regenerating 3 HP per round. Category:Genie Category:Monster Category:Supernatural